paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol London Mystery
Summary A boy from London calls in the paw patrol and Scooby-Doo to solve a mystery in London when his mother (or sister) dies the murderer is the mud bog ghoul (mentioned at the end of the Scooby-Doo live action film) but is unknown who is behind all of this nonsense Charecters Main Charecters Mystery Inc Scooby-Doo Shaggy Rogers Velma Dinkley Daphne Blake Fred Jones PAW Patrol Ryder Chase Marshall Zuma Rocky Rubble Skye Cali Katie Alex Carlos Danny Tracker Ace Supporting Charecters Eliot Constabela Jampson Queen Elizabeth the 3red Gun store owner Chapter 1 The opening deth of the victim (We open on jolly old London with a spooky muddy night not for Jack the Ripaper to come out we then cut to the victims room at an estate she is asleep but when she hears noise it wakes her up she tires to see the mad bog ghoul) Woman:(screams)THE MUD BOG GHOUL! Mud bog ghoul:Now to murder my next victim! Woman:NO PLEASE DONT! (pulls a gun out and shoots her then we see Eliot walking and hears something from the room comes in) Eliot:Dear mother? (Gaps)The mud bog ghoul! Mud bog ghoul:(Laughs evilly as Eliot cowers in fear)YOU WERE WARND TO PAY ME MY MONEY NOW THIS IS WHAT YOU GET! (jumps through the window as he escapes we then go to our opening) Chapter 2 Mystery solved and a new one (The gang are solving a case similar to the one in the movie) Scrappy-Doo:I used the demon king in order to have the spooky island cretchures oba me! And I wouldve gotten away with it to if not for you meddling kids and my meddling uncle! Shaggy:Aint nothin new man. Fred:Thats right Shaggy. Reporter:So now that that mystery is solved what do you have to say about this new one? The mud bog ghoul who's been murdering rich family members? Fred:Whatever the case! Mystery Inc will be there. Shaggy:To solve the mysteries man Daphne:Righting wrongs Velma:Looking for clues and kicking butt. Ryder:Yeah and whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help! (Everyone cheers over this) Fred:Gang to the paw patroller. Ryder:I hear an alien ghost is haunting an old millatary base. Shaggy:Like oh boy here we go again. Scooby-Doo:Reah. (they go to the place and then wrap it up real quick) Velma:Now let's see who the real culprit was. (pulls mask off reviling) All:Captian stanslo?! Stanslo:I was so close to having the alien stuff delivered to the nearest store and it would've been all mine if you meddling kids and your dogs and cat haven't come along! Scooby-Doo:Another mystery solved. Fred:Who's up for fun at the lookout? All:ME! (they leave as cops take the crook away) Ryder:Zuma chatch! Zuma:got it! (then towsaes it to marshall) Marshall:I got it I got it! (trips It lands on his head) Marshall:(Weackly)got it. (they laugh and eliot from erlier is calling) Ryder:Hello ryder here. Eliot:Hello I know we haven't met but could you and you're friends come to my estate in London? Ryder:Of course Scooby and the mystery inc team went to go get tickets for the trip. See you there. Chase:Another crime to solve. Ryder:Foul play is what I supect. Fred:Ready for the plane trip to London? (they cheer and head for the van) Chapter 3 Departing to london (They arrive at Adventure Bay airlines) Fred:Here it is gang adventure bay airlines. Shaggy:Crumpets fish and chips shepherds pie. Scooby-Doo:Yum yum yum yum! Katie:You two we got a case to investigate. (Ace danny Carlos and tracker come up) Ace:Hey guys. Ryder:Hi ace danny carlos tracker. Tracker:Amigos what are you all doing here? Fred:We got a mystery to solve. Danny:But why? Velma:To jolly ol London. Ace:Hey that's where we're headed too. Carlos:Maybe we can all go. Shaggy:Like good enough for me man. Scooby-Doo:Rokay. Ryder:Whater we waiting for?Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Adam Strickland Category:Mystery Story Category:PAW Patrol Movies